wadanoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Chlomaki
Chlomaki (黒巻) is a supporting character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is a witch and good friends with Wadanohara. Appearance Chlomaki is seen dressed in all black, thus earning her the nickname "Pitch Witch" thanks to Memoca, and her original Japanese name, "Kuromaki", with "kuro" meaning "black". Chlomaki has a broad black witch hat, with a buckle running around it. Chlomaki has long hair black going to her legs, where it is tied off in a low-hanging ponytail. In the front, although, her hair is layered, the lowest point reaching her shoulders. Her dress is long, with a turtleneck and long sleeves as well. Her dress is also seen decorated in buckles, five in total. As stated before, everything on her dress is black, except for the buckles, which are silver. Chlomaki's boots are fairly high, and are black, as is the rest of her apparel. Pointy ears and a long, slim tail give her a cat-like appearance. Personality Chlomaki, while friendly, can be somewhat bitter and aggressive, as seen when physically beating up her familiar Lobco. She is like a cat in a way, stating she doesn't like water. She seems to be a seasoned and powerful witch, hinting several times in the game she is older than she appears. Relationships Great Witch As the Great Witch, Chlomaki calls her with respect and honor, as seemingly powerful, the Great Witch is Chlomaki's superior and asks favors of her throughout the game. Lobco One of Chlomaki's familiars, and the only familiar of hers seen in the game. While Lobco tries to be sympathetic and helpful to her, Chlomaki teases her often, calling her names like "Grilled Lobster" and constantly physically beats her up. The two still seems to work together as a good team despite this, Chlomaki seeming concerned when her father Cherryblod was injured and Lobco constantly reminding Chlomaki about the task at hand when forgotten by the latter. Memoca Memoca often teases Chlomaki, calling her "Pitch Witch" as her official nickname for her. She says she is glad she isn't one of Chlomaki's familiars, as she doesn't like seeing her beat up Lobco. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya has a certain sort of respect for Chlomaki, entrusting her with some of the Sea Kingdom's secrets and allowing her to assist Wadanohara whenever needed. Wadanohara The only witch-friend of Chlomaki's seen in game, Wadanohara is warm and giving to Chlomaki. She receives support from Chlomaki often, receiving her forgotten ocarina from her when she left it in the witch world and tries to reciprocate her kindness it to the best of her ability. Fungas crocodile Chlomaki is Fungas' master. It is confirmed that the two have a love relationship Fumus Fumus was the master to Chlomaki Gallery Bio Chlomaki.png|Chlomaki character info Chlomaki character pole.png|Chlomaki in the character pole Chlo toki and kaen.png Trivia * According to the Great Witch, Chlomaki is "close minded" * She claims to have lived for a very long time * At one point in time, there was an image of her as an angel on Mogeko's site, accompanied by the name Nadine. it is presumed this has something to do with her past. * Chlomaki supposedly has many familiars, though we only get to see one. * She is also a supporting character from one of Mogeko's web-comics, Obsolete Dream. See Also *Chlomaki/Sprites *Chlomaki/Cgs Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Female Characters